Cyrus Albright
"A world of knowledge awaits." '' — Cyrus, when selected from the main screen. ' ' is one of eight playable characters in ''Octopath Traveler. He is a professor at the Royal Academy located in Atlasdam, found in the Flatlands. Cyrus is known for caring greatly about knowledge and his passion for teaching. Profile Appearance Cyrus has long black hair tied into a ponytail. His hair is combed back, with two locks of his hair framing both sides of his face. Cyrus wears a white button-up shirt with puffed sleeves tied at the wrist, along with a cravat. He also wears a black hooded coat with a caplet, accented with gold filigree and held together by a black gemstone. He also wears a brown vest with filigree embroidery over his white shirt, black breeches with black socks, and black leather shoes with golden buckles. In his sprites, the inside of his coat is a dark purple. Personality As a scholar, Cyrus puts knowledge before everything else. He believes that knowledge is something that must be shared with other people, in contrast with the belief of Headmaster Yvon. Though it is blatant that Cyrus opposes his beliefs, he keeps quiet only because saying anything might cost him his job as a scholar. Cyrus, with his overflowing knowledge, has excellent deduction skills. He is also rather pragmatic, taking advantage of the sabbatical to search for the missing tome, From the Far Reaches of Hell. Though, despite his intelligence, he is rather dense to the feelings of women who fall for him. He even mistakes the actions of envy made by his enamored student, Therese, as feelings of isolation and lack of attentiveness from her tutor. Cyrus even goes so far as to say it is his fault for not providing enough time for Therese in terms of her studying, proving that he cares for the wellbeing of his students. History "Your name is Cyrus, and you are a scholar. You teach at the Royal Academy in Atlasdam, and though you have numerous admirers, your only true passion is the pursuit of knowledge. "There is so much more I would learn!" One day, you realize that an invaluable tome has vanished from the Royal Library, piquing your insatiable curiosity..." '' — Cyrus' description when selecting him. 'Chapter 1' Cyrus is a professor to Therese and Princess Mary at the Royal Academy in Atlasdam. He is disapproved of by Headmaster Yvon for his willingness to share the knowledge contained in the tomes of the Royal Archive. While attempting to read a book in the Archive, he discovers it is missing. Choosing to investigate, Cyrus discovers that a colleague of his, Russell, has been stealing and selling valuable tomes in order to pay off his debts. He then learns that there is still one book missing that vanished before Russell's thievery began. In the wake of a troubling rumor, Cyrus leaves the Academy in pursuit of the tome that vanished from the archives some 15 years ago, ''From the Far Reaches of Hell. 'Chapter 2' Cyrus arrives in Quarrycrest to seek the help of an old friend, Odette. She asks him to investigate incidents of missing persons, which leads to his discovery that a kidnapper was abducting victims near the inn. He enters the sewers in pursuit of the kidnapper before stumbling upon a room where human sacrifices were being used in rituals to create blood-crystals. Gideon, the kidnapper responsible for the rituals, confronts Cyrus, but is defeated. Cyrus rescues the surviving prisoners and obtains a translated copy of From the Far Reaches of Hell from Gideon. Upon some inspection alongside Odette, they trace the production of the book back to Stonegard. 'Chapter 3' In Stonegard, Cyrus learns that the tome had been translated by Dominic, who refuses to let Cyrus enter his home. Cyrus later discovers that Dominic translated the tome so he could purchase medicine for his daughter, but she passed away. The translation was commissioned by Yvon. Cyrus soon notices he is being followed by Lucia. She lies that she also had suspicions of Yvon and offers to take him to his birthplace to investigate further. As he enters the building, she renders him unconscious and throws him into a dungeon, where he is taunted by Yvon. Therese, who had also followed Cyrus, arrives to rescue him, but is soon taken hostage by Yvon. Cyrus pursues and confronts Yvon, who uses a blood-crystal to gain supernatural powers, but he is defeated nonetheless. While recovering, Therese tells Cyrus that Yvon had intended on going to Duskbarrow. 'Chapter 4' Cyrus spots Lucia entering the Ruins of Eld in Duskbarrow and follows her. There, he discovers an ancient mural and a collection of tomes thought to be lost from the world. When he confronts Lucia, she asks him to join her in her research, but he refuses. She uses what she calls a "perfect blood-crystal" and tries to kill Cyrus, but is defeated. Upon further inspection of the ruins and tomes, he concludes that the mural had been left as a warning of a destructive force that lay in wait should humanity be tempted by the secrets of life and death. He resolves to further study this information and use the knowledge for the better of mankind. Relationships Therese She is a student of Cyrus and the one who spread the false rumor about his illicit relationship with Princess Mary of Atlasdam. It is noted that she has strong romantic feelings for her professor, which is the reason she attempted to strain the relationship between him and the princess. Despite her best attempts to show her feelings to him, Cyrus is oblivious and assumes that her actions are due to his negligence as her mentor for always paying more attention to Princess Mary's questions. Princess Mary The princess of Atlasdam and one of Cyrus's students, Mary is incredibly studious and has high expectations for herself, always eager to ask the professor questions. Due to the scholar's tendencies to overshare when it comes to his knowledge about certain things, their conversations tend to drag on. Odette A close colleague of Cyrus, Odette left the academy 10 years ago and moved to Quarrycrest. Odette always teased Cyrus for always catching the hearts of woman without even trying, scolding him to be more alert of such feelings. Despite the remarks she has made towards the scholar, Odette cares deeply for Cyrus, always warning him and wishing him the best. She willingly helps him in his search for the missing tome. Battle Cyrus, being the mage of the group, has several spells that can target the elemental weaknesses of enemies on a large scale. Combined with his high elemental attack, his elemental damage output is stellar. He also comes equipped with a staff, though his physical damage output is poor. Like any typical mage, he is physically fragile and could be killed quickly if the player is not careful. However, he makes up for this through high elemental defense and thus acts as a good magical wall for his allies. * With this in mind, Cyrus can use the Cleric subjob at its full potential as it augments his elemental stats along with increasing his SP. This allows him to dish out more spells in battle while also providing support to his allies. In addition, this subjob provides Cyrus with another of the six elements, granting him more versatility in combat. The main flaw in this combination is that it may make Cyrus's focus too broad, preventing him from making optimal use of either his healing abilities or his offensive magic. It also does not grant access to any additional weapon types. * Merchant is another powerful subjob due to its native wind-elemental attacks which completes the four most common magical weaknesses when combined with Scholar. Along with providing two additional weapon types, Merchant constitutes the most significant increase to Cyrus's ability to break enemy defenses. Merchant also allows Cyrus to recover his own SP due to the Rest ability, relieving his dependency on items. The SP Saver support skill also comes in handy, as this means he can cast more skills once SP cost has been lowered. * This matches well with the Dancer support skill, Second Wind, as it lets him regenerate his SP every turn. Once the player has access to the secret jobs late into the game, changing him to the Sorcerer class provides him with a massive boost in his elemental attack and defense. The Sorcerer class grants him access to all elements, as well as bows. His physical damage output will still be poor, but grants him access to the Primeval Bow of Storms, which augments his wind attacks. The main drawback of this combination is that it makes Cyrus's Scholar skills (with the exception of Analyze) redundant. Cyrus also makes a fantastic Starseer, which allows greater elemental diversity among the party. As a Starseer, Cyrus can deal huge damage with Shooting Stars, which also grants him access to the elements not found in the Scholar class. Classing him to Starseer also allows another magically inclined character, such as Primrose or Ophilia to have full elemental access as a Sorcerer. Scholar Skills Support Skills Subjobs: Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Cyrus with each Subjobs: ScholarCyrus.png ClericCyrus.png MerchantCyrus.png WarriorCyrus.png DancerCyrus.png ApothecaryCyrus.png ThiefCyrus.png HunterCyrus.png RunelordCyrus.png SorcererCyrus.png StarseerCyrus.png WarmasterCyrus.png Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Quotes Gallery |-|Official Art= CyrusArt.jpg|Official artwork of Cyrus. TableCharacters.jpg|Artwork of the eight travelers. Loading.jpg|Artwork of the eight travelers. Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png|Cover artwork for the Octopath Traveler Original Soundtrack. |-|Promotional Art= Octopath Blackboard.png|Artwork from Square Enix Café. Octopath Cafe Banner.png|Artwork from Square Enix Café. Octopath Traveler Sketch.png|A sketch of the eight travelers by Naoki Ikushima. Octopath Countdown 7.png|Artwork of Cyrus by Morimoto (pixel artist). Octopath Traveler Released.png|Promotional artwork celebrating release. Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png|Promotional artwork by Masayoshi Nishimura. Octopath Traveler x Bravely Default 4.png|Promotional crossover artwork with Bravely Default. FamitsuCover.jpg|''Octopath Traveler'' artwork from Famitsu. OctopathThanks.jpg|Promotional artwork celebrating 1 million sales. 8pathWhiteDay2019.png|Promotional artwork celebrating White Day. 8pathBreakBoost.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break and Boost. 8PathBreakBoostBeyond.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break, Boost and Beyond. 8pathBreakBoostBeyondExtend.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break and Boost -Extend-. 8pathSteamRelease.png|Promotional artwork celebrating the Steam release of Octopath Traveler. |-|Concept Art= Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png|Concept art of the eight travelers. Cyrusconcept.png|Concept art of Cyrus. |-|Sprites= Scrutinize.png Cyrus side.png Cyrus.png Cyrus Journal.png DancerCyrus.png|Cyrus as a Dancer. WarriorCyrus.png|Cyrus as a Warrior. ThiefCyrus.png|Cyrus as a Thief. Etymology Cyrus '''is a Persian name that means 'throne'. His surname, '''Albright, could be from 'all bright'. Trivia * In early concept art, Cyrus had shorter hair and bangs falling over the front of his face, while also looking older than his current design. * During the "Chapter 2: Primrose & Cyrus" travel banter, Cyrus complimented Primrose on her inspiring dancing before admitting that he was a poor dancer despite loving dance. ** Cyrus has skipped out on faculty balls in Atlasdam out of fear of tripping over a girl and embarrassing them both. ** Cyrus once again eagerly mentions the honor of being taught to dance by Primrose during the "Shall We Dance?" travel banter. * During the "Fear and Aversions" travel banter, it is revealed to Tressa and Olberic that Cyrus is also a poor singer. * During the "A Drinking Contest" travel banter with all four of the male travelers, Cyrus mentions how he prefers to take his drinks at his own pace and savor them. *The final chapter in Cyrus's story is unique to all of his other chapters as well as the other characters as it is the only one that has the boss fight first prior to completing the chapter's objectives. Category:Travelers Category:Characters Category:Males